Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal display device, etc. and an electronic apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector, etc.
Related art electro-optical devices include pixel electrodes, scanning lines and data lines to selectively drive the pixel electrodes, and TFTs (Thin Film Transistor) as pixel-switching elements, so that it can be driven in an active matrix type. For the purpose of increasing contrast, storage capacitors may be provided between the TFTs and the pixel electrodes. The constituent elements described above are formed on a substrate with a high density, thereby addressing enhancement of an aperture ratio of pixels and decrease in size of the device, for example, see Related Art Document Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-156652.
Accordingly, further increase in display quality or decrease in size and increase in accuracy is required for the electro-optical devices, and various countermeasures are prepared in addition to the above description. For example, when light is input to a semiconductor layer of a TFT, light leakage current is generated and thus the display quality is deteriorated, so that a light-shielding layer is provided around the semiconductor layer. It is preferable that the storage capacitors have a capacity as large as possible, but it is more preferably to design so as not to sacrifice a pixel aperture ratio. Most of the circuit elements are preferably provided on a substrate with a high density so as to decrease the size of the device.